Marker Seduction
by maximumride24
Summary: Max and Fang are alone in the flocks new house, waiting for the flock to arrive with the movers. The house is totally empty, they are in the mountains, the only thing they for entertainment is a black Sharpie marker. FAX! oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, surprise, surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, surprise, surprise. **

**Max's POV**

Fang and I sat there in the middle of the empty living room of the flock's new house. It was just me and Fang, the flock was coming up from Arizona with the moving trucks, my mom, Ella, and _Jeb. _I still hated and did not trust him, but mom did, so I decided that I would try and get along.

The walls were plain white, the carpet was a beige color, and the ceiling was white, the whole room was white. The only color in the living room was Fang who was dressed in total black; I was wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweat shirt, and the black marker that was smack dab in the middle of us. If you measured the distance I was from it and the distance Fang was from the black Sharpie, the measurement would be the exact same, all the way to the millimeter.

Now, your probably wondering why Fang and I are waiting for moving trucks to meet us at a house that is empty. Well it's obvious; I finally broke down and bought the house that I promised I would buy for the flock a year ago. Well, technically, mom and _Jeb, _signed the papers, but still I promised the flock I would get them a house and I got them a house. I never go back on my promises.

Also, now that the world was saved, for the umpteenth billion time, and the voice hasn't spoken to me in a long time, I can relax and I am more open to ideas, like buying this house to settle down in. I loved the location too, high up in the mountains of West Virginia, far away from civilization. Now, we would be able to fly as we please without worrying about anyone seeing us.

Fang was staring at the black sharpie; he would not take his eyes off of it. It was as if he was thinking if he touched it, it would explode. I thought it was kind of weird. I looked at Fang then the marker, then at Fang, then the marker again. Suddenly, I had a eureka moment.

I thought it would be funny to draw a black Frenchman mustache on Fang. I laughed maniacally in my head that would be hilarious to see. I began to stare at the marker trying to think of a way to get it.

Fang and I just stared at the Sharpie, maybe I could try and divert his attention, but how, and there was nothing in the house. Plus, he was too smart to fall for the "Oh my God what was that, falling from the sky?" No, I knew that would not work. I sat there criss-cross style pondering, trying to come up with a plan to divert Fang's attention.

**Fang's POV**

Well, here I was alone with Max in a plain white room, in the middle of no where in the mountains. The only thing to entertain us was a black Sharpie marker. I thought it would be funny to write 'I'm insane' across her forehead. The best part would be that she wouldn't be able to read it. Hahaha I laughed hysterically in my mind.

I had to get that marker, I needed to distract so she wouldn't notice that I was writing on her face that was going to be complicated. I couldn't just say "Oh, look over there," and point. I knew Max was way to smart for that.

I stared at the Sharpie, focusing all my attention on it; I was trying to come up with a plan. I noticed after a while that Max was staring at the marker too. Her hazel eyes staring intently, I could see that she was in deep thought.

I looked up as she did. Our eyes locked, neither of us blinked. My eyes flickered from the marker to Max and to the marker again. The marker was in the middle, exactly in the middle, right down to the millimeter. If I wanted the marker I was going to have top act fast.

This was going to be interesting. I looked back up at Max. I narrowed my eyes and so did she. I inched my hand towards the marker. I planned on keeping her attention with my eyes, that way she wouldn't notice what my hands were doing.

**Max's POV**

Fang looked up at me, his dark eyes narrowed, as did mine. I knew what he was doing he was trying to keep my attention, while he moved his hand towards the Sharpie, but I was smarter. I had a plan of my own, something that I knew he could never resist.

I softened my eyes, I batted my eye lashed, and I leaned in a little closer. Most of my body weight was being supported by my hands, and I was on my knees. I was in a crawling position.

"Oh, Fangy," I purred. Fang's eyes widened a bit, as I inched closer and closer to him, but my real intentions were to get the marker.

"You know, I think you look really hot today," I continued in a flirty voice. Fang smirked a bit. I could hear his breath come out in short pants, but he was trying to hide it. Fang was enjoying this. I decided to turn on the sexiness a little more, make Fang sweat a little.

"I feel very physically attracted to you right now," I whispered, I was only three inches away from the black Sharpie. I only needed to hold Fang's attention for a little while longer. I could see that Fang had shuddered as I spoke.

I leaned closer into Fang while stretching my hand towards the Sharpie. I batted my eyes again, puckering my lips a little; I stared into Fang's gorgeous eyes. He stared back into mine. They were intense. I almost felt lost in them. Fang leaned in closer to me. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I moved in closer to Fang. Our lips were only an inch an apart I could kiss him. I would not be afraid this time.

I was about lean in for the kiss when I realized that I was distracting myself from my goal of getting the Sharpie, which was the only reason I tried to seduce Fang in the first place. I grabbed the marker quickly, and pulled away from Fang.

"Ha, got it," I shouted excited with my success.

"Hey, that's cheating, you can't seduce me!" Fang accused me.

"When did that become a rule?" I shouted as a comeback.

"Uh, I don't know, it is a common sense thing,"

"Yeah, well to bad, I have the Sharpie"

"Oh yeah, well," that's all Fang said before he jumped on top of me.

**Fang's POV**

I jumped on top of Max wrestling her to the ground, trying to grab the maker from her hand. She tried pushing me off of her, but I locked my legs around her waist. I tried grabbing the marker, but she kept switching it from hand to hand.

I finally had the Sharpie, but she grabbed it back, causing the top to fly off somewhere.

Max looked at me, and devilish smile spread across her features. I could tell she was thinking of something quite evil.

"Uh-oh," I stated. I quickly, jumped off of Max. She began to chase me around the room, with the Sharpie in hand.

I thought of a way I could get the marker back from Max. I ran towards her, she stopped in her tracks, and looked at me weird.

**Max's POV**

Fang started to run towards me, I stopped and looked at him as if he was insane, I was the one with a permanent Sharpie. I ran towards him, too. I knew what he was going to try and do, but my stalling caused him to secceede in what he was trying to do.

He grabbed my wrists and pried the Sharpie out of my grip. Then he smiled. Flashing his white perfect teeth, I practically melted inside. His smile made his eyes light up. He started to lean into me. I started to lean into Fang too, but suddenly I noticed what he was up to.

"Sorry buddy boy, that's not going to work on me," I laughed. He was trying seduce me like I did earlier, but I wasn't going to fall for my own trick so easily. I ran away from Fang. He chased after me.

We ran around the room in circles. There was no where to hide anyway. Fang came towards me; there was no where for me to go. I backed up father and father, until I ended up into the corner. Dang, Fang had backed me up into a corner. I couldn't go anywhere.

"Haha, I gotcha now, Maxy," Fang laughed manically. His smile was evil. I had to act fast. As Fang came closer and closer to me, I waited until he was about to write on me.

"I don't think so," I giggled as I slid down the wall and crawled under Fang. Fang fell into the wall. I laughed out loud.

I took advantage of Fang lying on the floor. I jumped on top of his torso; I tried wrestling the Sharpie away from Fang's grasp. He tried to kick me off, but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

We rolled around on the ground. I kept trying to take the marker away from Fang, but he kept switching it from hand to hand. Fang was now on top of me. It was no even harder to get the Sharpie.

"Having trouble Max?" Fang asked teasingly, as he dangled the Sharpie over my head.

"Hm…I wonder what I should write." Fang thought out loud, pretending to ponder.

"You wouldn't," I glared at him.

"Oh yes, I would," He chuckled. I growled at him. He was about to place the Sharpie tip my forehead, when I grabbed his wrist. He tried pushing the Sharpie the few centimeters he had to go on my forehead, but I kept my grip and locked my elbow so he couldn't.

I was not going to have Sharpie all over my face. With my free hand I tried to get the Sharpie away from Fang. He grabbed my wrist with his other hand, but he lost his balance and fell so he was lying on top of me. He dropped the Sharpie to.

It was two feet away from us. I squirmed under Fang trying to remove my body from under his. Fang jumped off of me and bolted towards the Sharpie. Once he was off of me I flipped on to my stomach and crawled over to where the Sharpie laid.

I got there just when Fang did. Both of our hands where on the black Sharpie, I looked up and glared at Fang, as he glared back at me. I wrapped my fingers around the Sharpie and pulled it from Fang's grip. I was only a few inches away from Fang's face. This was the perfect opportunity to draw on Fang.

**Fang's POV**

Max had the Sharpie in her hand, and she had that smile on her face, the one that she meant business, this was not good. Max raised the capless Sharpie and put a dot on my nose, but that's all she had a chance to draw. I stood up and started to run away again.

The chase was once again, back on. We ran around and around the room. Max was right behind me. I could hear her sweet laugh, the one that I only heard once in a blue moon. This laugh was filled with happiness and relaxation. It wasn't sarcastic or angry. It was nice to hear Max laugh and be happy. I loved the way she laughed.

I was lost in my thoughts when Max tackled me to the ground. We rolled around as I tried to take the Sharpie from her. I wanted pay back from when she drew on my nose.

**Iggy's POV**

Well, the trip to our house in the mountains was really boring, but we were finally here, to the place where we could relax and live at peace. I was ecstatic that Max kept her promise. This was the best thing that has happened to us in a long, long, long time.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I were outside the door, when we heard screams and shouts coming from inside. I was afraid to go inside. Max and Fang didn't sound like they were in trouble, they were yelling at each other. I hope they weren't mad at each other. Those two needed to see that they loved one another. Everyone could tell but them. It was kind of annoying.

"AH, Fang, stop that hurts," I could hear Max half laugh, half scream.

"Haha, sorry," Fang apologized. He was laughing.

"Stop, Fang! Don't stick that there," Max shrieked. What was Fang sticking her with and why didn't she want him to stick that there? What in the world was going on in there?

"Uh, Fang do that again, that felt really good," Max sighed with pleasure.

"Ok, I would love to," Fang said happily.

"Harder, harder, harder, faster, ok, that's perfect," Max yelled joyfully. When I meant that they needed to tell each other that they loved one another, I did not mean this! I just wanted them to kiss or something, not do this.

"Iggy, why is Max thinking 'wow, Fang is really good at this'?" Angel asked me. How was I supposed to answer that, that was Max's job, not mine.

"Uh, well, um, yeah, we will talk about it later," I replied to Angel. I was so not going to have that discussion with her, not on a million years.

"Ok Iggy," she smiled.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Nudge asked me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know. It was a good think I was blind. That was a sight I never want to see, ever!

"I have no idea and I'm not sure if I want to know either," I said a little disgusted.

"Ouch, Fang careful, that was my eye," Max screamed again.

"Well, you hurt my arm," Fang shouted as a comeback.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Max giggled an apology. Since when did Max giggle? Ok, I was completely sure that I did not want to know what was going on in there.

"Should we knock?" Gazzy asked. Maybe, that was a good idea, I knew barging in was not an option. That would not go well, and what ever was going on in there, Angel and Gazzy, were defiantly not allowed to see, even Nudge.

"Um….yeah," I cleared my throat, as I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again louder this time. Still, no one answered, I decided to open the door.

"Whoa, what happened here," Nudge exclaimed loudly?

"What happened Nudge?" I asked. I afraid of the answer, but I had to know. I had to know if I just let the younger half of the flock see things that they should never see.

"Well, there is black marker everywhere, on the walls, the carpet, and all over Max and Fang's faces. Fang is on top of Max, and they seemed to be shocked," Nudge answered. Why in the world is black marker all over the place, I asked myself.

**Max's POV**

Nudge came in and stopped dead in her tracks. I then noticed the position Fang and I were in. He was on top of me and I was under him with my legs in an awkward position. I looked around the room.

Oh no, Fang and I got black Sharpie everywhere! It was permanent too. How were we going to get this out of the carpet? I was so angry at myself. This was our new house and we had Sharpie everywhere. This was so not good.

I was so angry. Then, for some odd reason I started to laugh. My laugh turned into hysterics. I have no idea why I was laughing, but I thought it was funny. Soon Fang started to laugh too. I fell to the ground, laughing so hard that my sides hurt and I could barely breathe. Fang fell to the ground lying next to me, laughing also. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop laughing, even if I tried.

**Fang's POV**

Max went from looking angry to suddenly, bursting out laughing. Her laugh turned to hysterics. I looked around the room and at the mess we made. All we had was a Sharpie and we made a huge mess. It was actually kind of hilarious. We fought over a stupid marker. I began to laugh too. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground.

My sides burned and I couldn't breathe, I also felt tears roll down the sides of my cheeks. I cannot remember when the last time I had this much fun and laughed this hard.

Finally, Max and I stopped laughing for a brief moment. We looked at each other. I looked into her eyes. The shone bright with happiness and joy. She looked radiant, her smile was big and her face was relaxed and her hair draped around her face like a halo.

Suddenly, we burst out laughing again, letting, the prior events or this afternoon, play over again in our minds. I could not stop laughing.

"What is so funny?" Iggy asked in frustration.

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with this black Sharpie," Gazzy replied.


End file.
